The Quest for the Muses
by BreeZ1
Summary: A new demigod enters Camp Half-Blood. A new quest arises. A new life for the new demigod... Is she up for it?  Rated T for slight language. Also, slight AU. Leo/OC, Jasper, Percabeth
1. Prologue

**Ello! This is kind of a new subject for me, and I proooobbably won't update the sequel for Thanksgiving for a while... Kinda lost interest! But I'm reeeeeeeeeeeeeeally excited for this new plot bunny! I just finished The Son of Neptune, (not as good as the Lost Hero, but still pretty good!) Anyways, here's my new story! I apologize if she seems Mary-Sueish, please give kind constructive criticism KEYWORD: KIND. It's gonna be sort of AU and I'm gonna take full creative rights here, so if you notice some things don't go with the books, don't be mad! Looking for a beta on this one, so PM if you're interested!**

* * *

><p>My first monster attack was when I was 8 years old.<p>

Granted, the attack wasn't exactly on me, but it could've only been one thing: Monsters.

It was a stereotypical day in Fort Lauderdale, Florida; hot and sunny. I was outside, doing what typical young Floridian girls do on the beach.

I had just met the mer-prince of my life, and we were about to have an extravagant undersea wedding when I heard an explosion coming from the reception area. I whipped my curly blonde head around, wondering who would DARE ruin Princess Bree's fabulous wedding, and I dropped my kelp bouquet on the pretend aisle, leaving my pretend mer-fiancee at the pretend alter, and took off toward my house.

It was awful, to say the least. Fire was everyone, flames licking at my Picasso pieces drying on our balcony. The worst part was that I could hear my little brother's screams from his second floor room. Being 8 years old, I couldn't exactly break the door down, but I could snake my small frame through our open kitchen window. As I crawled in, smoke filled my eyes and nose. "Frankie," I called, regretting it when the smoke filled my lungs. "Bree!" I looked to the banister, seeing him with Teddy and his blankie in his arms, reaching out to me for an "uppie." That's when the thing grabbed him.

It was the ugliest thing I had ever seen. With the head of a lion, body of a goat, and a snake tail, it bared it's vicious fangs and snatched Frankie up by the collar of his choo-choo onesie. The 3 year old screamed, and only one thought ran through my mind: Where was Mom? The question being immediately answered when she kicked down our front door holding a copper sword. She threw the sword at the goat-thing, narrowly missing Frankie.

She muttered a cuss, but it didn't sound right... A different language almost. She pulled down the the lever that activates our sprinkler system. She grabbed another copper sword from the umbrella holder next to the door. "Eat celestial bronze you ugly little..."

Well I think you get the idea. Anyways, I only stood there wide eyes, watching the horrific scene unfurl in front of me. The ugly kidnapper jumped over the banister, Frankie still clenched in it's jaws. They ran straight for me. Luckily, Mom yanked me out of their way, saving me instead of Frankie. The thing took off down Cove Boulevard, my brother still screeching, and still reaching out for an "uppie." Teddy and Blankie lay in the street, covered with ash and soot.

Then the thing, along with Frankie, vanished into thin air.

That was 6 years ago. I'm 15 now, and the 7 year anniversary is next month. We moved away from the house, which is now just foundation. I pass it everyday when my friends and I ride our bikes to school. Everyday I pass the lone palm tree my mom planted in memory of Fr... him. I hadn't seen him since that day, except in my dreams. Speaking of dreams, mine had become stranger... And scarier, ever since I turned 13. 13 _is_ an unlucky number I suppose... But I couldn't shake the feeling it was something else...

There's no way I could tell my mother. She rarely comes out of her room except for food anymore. She works from home, and always expects me to do the housekeeping. Laundry, meals, grocery-shopping, and cleaning everything else in this god forsaken home, no, house, are just a few of the daily things I've been doing since I was 9. She still blames me for his disappearance. Says that if I "hadn't stood there like an idiot, she would've had a clear shot and, and, god _dammit_ kid quit looking at me like that." Then she takes her plate into her room and stays there. Every. Single. Day.

Today I came home from school, vacuumed, and started my homework. I turned on the radio, and listened to the DJ report the evening news.

"In other news, a string of strange occurences have been stirring up in our small town." My ears perked up. "Cement-churning**(a/n: I forgot the name. Awk.)** vehicles have been running rampant and it appears that there is no driver! Imagi- Oh wait, breaking news! There has been another sighting on Seaside Lane, so all you seasiders keep a heads up! Now to the newest single by-" I slammed the off button.

"MOM? MOM!" I swung open her door. "Mom y'know how you said that if I heard about anything weird to..." I trailed off.

I saw her face down on the floor, with a bottle of pills spilling from her grasp. I knew this would happen one day. "No.." I felt for a pulse. Nothing. It didn't help that her skin was ice cold. She had probably, well, died while I was at school. Tears pricked my eyes, but I shook them away. No time for that now.

"Well shit." I quickly ran over her list of rules if anything should happen to her in my head:

**1. Gather a bag of a few clothes and pictures. **Check

**2. Take my wallet.** Score. Check.

**3. Get bow and arrow, swords, and any other bronze weapon from her closet. **Check?

**4. Take the gold coins from her drawer, turn on sink, throw coin in water and say "Oh Goddess accept my offering."**

**5. Get the HELL out of there.**

I had tear running down my face, and my body was shaking, but now is not the take. I'll do that when I get to... wherever I'm going. What was the name of it again? It was a camp... I thought back to any songs my mom had sung to me. Camp... Camp... Camp Halfblood! I quickly recited what I was told, and a shimmering screen appeared above my kitchen sink.

"Um... Hello? Is there anyone that can help me?" The scene showed a couple of people on the porch of what reminded me of a greek temple/farmhouse. A boy with shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes stood from a rocking chair. "I can! My name is Jason. What's up?"

I took a deep breath. "My name is Bree. My mother told me to call here if anything ever happened to her and HOLY CRAP!" I hit the floor as a fireball whizzed past my head. "Just get to 1543 Seaside Lane, Fort Lauderdale, Florida. And step on it!" Jason looked confused.

"What's goin-" Another fireball whizzed past my face followed by a hideous screech. _Shit he's back. _"MONSTER!"

His eyes widened. "Piper! Go find Leo! We have to go save this girl NOW!" I gave a dry laugh.

"Thanks for taking this so urgently, but I bet if we had a nice adult conversation we could work this all out. Right buddy," I yelled over my shoulder.

"GRAWWWWHHHHHRRRR"

I'll take that as a no.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! I loooove helpful comments!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow... umummm. this is awkward. thanks to everyone, (THREE) people who reviewed! I really appreciate. I guess I've just been lazy, what with tests, spring break, and lacrosse tournaments! SO here is the second chapter! R&R! And let me know what YOU the READERS would like to see! I already have most mapped out, just as some ideas for yours truly!**

**ENTER CLEVER AND ENTERTAINING DISCLAIMER HERE.**

* * *

><p> Right after the monster screeched at me, Jason warned me not to leave the house. I waved him off, while diving from another fireball. The smell of singed hair filled my nose, when I noticed smoke rising from my hair. I turned to face the creature; I still didn't know what it was. I ran up the front stairs, narrowly missing yet another blast of flames. The fire engulfed the stairs, and made its way up towards the banister. I ran into my room, and locked the door behind me.<p>

I heard a large crash, and I assumed it was the banister and stairs collapsing. I cracked my door to check, and ash filled my eyes. Through smoke, I saw that they had indeed collapsed, leaving me with only one way out of this house: my windows. The windows were ceiling to floor, and only one opened. They all looked over the beach, but there was a heavily bushed area filled with thorny wildflowers, in which I'm almost positive some sort of woodland creatures nest there. However, there was no other exit, and I was out of options. Just as I picked up a chair to smash through the window, the monster burst through the door. I screamed, and then smashed my window.

Falling from a window was a terrifying experience. Landing? well that was a whole 'nother world of pain and terror. The thorns scratched and stabbed my sides leaving gashes and bruises across my body. I took my backpack with my bow and arrow out, and began hacking away at the bushes. I prayed to... someone that I could get out of the field of kindling before fire-breath got out here.

"GRRAAAWWH!"

Well SHIT. I finally cut through the last of the flowers and stumbled onto the beach. I scrambled to stand. I spun around wildly, and what I saw, made my hearts shrivel and drop into my stomach. The beach was totally empty, extinguishing my plan of getting assistance. When I turned to look at my house, I feel to my knees.

"No, not again," I whispered.

The house was totally engulfed with flames. The inferno had spread to my favorite coconut tree i used to climb. Then I saw my mother's garden she had started to grow before she went off her rocker. Anyways, that set my off. I shakily rose to my feet, and searched for the creature. My heart was beating erratically, and the smoke was stinging my eyes. When my eyes found it, I smirked and picked up an arrow.

"HEY UGLY!"

The monster picked up its head and narrowed its glowing eyes my way. When it jumped out of my house, I felt an earthquake as it landed. Smirking, I backed away as it crept it's way towards me. We began to circle each other as if we were in those old western movies. I put the arrow into the bow and pulled the string back. When I shot the arrow, I totally missed. What a fail. On the bright side, it distracted it long enough for me to notice that Jason and his friends had shown up... On a flying horse. I turned towards them and waved them over. Only it was too late that I turned around, and saw a fiery ball hit the entire left side of my body, just barely missing my head. I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that! I know its really mega short, but at least it's something!<strong>

**Review please! I loooove helpful comments!**


End file.
